Game 236
03:31AkrivusLOL03:31RoulettaSo, any fine people here single?03:32Akrivuslol03:32RoulettaEveryone here? Let's get started!03:32RoulettaI ever tell you all that I speak French?03:32RoulettaYou're up Akrivus!spin03:32RoulettaWhat are going to do, drop or shoot? ~Akrivus has left the chat.~03:32RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?03:32RoulettaI learned about this game when I was a nurse during the war. ~Sophiedp has joined the chat.~13:12RoulettaGood day, Sophiedp.13:12RoulettaOh, by the way, if someone dies, the drinks are on me.13:12RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp!spin13:12RoulettaWhat are you planning on doing?13:12RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:12RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:12RoulettaHm.13:12Rouletta* Rouletta steals someone's drink and takes sip before setting it back down.13:12RoulettaCongratulations Sophiedp, you've been chosen!spin13:12RoulettaWhat are going to do, drop or shoot?13:13RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:13RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:13RoulettaWho's next?13:13RoulettaAnyone got families you want to talk about?13:13RoulettaGet ready for me Sophiedp, because I'm ready for you.spin13:13RoulettaWhat are going to do, drop or shoot?13:14RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:14RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:14RoulettaAnyone up for another round?13:14RoulettaI ever tell you all what I do for a living?13:14Rouletta* Rouletta slides the gun over to Sophiedp.spin13:14RoulettaDecide what you're doing.13:14RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:14RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:14RoulettaGuess we need a new person!13:14RoulettaHm...13:14RoulettaI hope you're ready Sophiedp, because you're up!spin13:14RoulettaWhat are you planning on doing?13:15RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:15RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:15RoulettaAnyone up for another round?13:15Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun really hard.13:15RoulettaThe gun is pointing at Sophiedp, you're up.spin13:15RoulettaWould you like to drop, shoot, or shuffle?13:16RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:16RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:16RoulettaWell that was sad.13:16RoulettaI learned about this game when I was a nurse during the war.13:16RoulettaI'm ready for you Sophiedp, are you ready for me?spin13:16RoulettaWhat are going to do, drop or shoot?13:16RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:17RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:17RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?13:17RoulettaI learned about this game when I was a nurse during the war.13:17RoulettaThe brave and bold Sophiedp has been chosen by the luck of a gun!spin13:17RoulettaDrop, shoot, shuffle, or raise?13:17RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:17RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:17RoulettaAnyone up for some drinks?13:17RoulettaAny of you fine looking people here single?13:17RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp.spin13:17RoulettaDecide what you're doing.13:18RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:18RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:18RoulettaAnyone up for some drinks?13:18RoulettaI ever tell you all that this was my second job?13:18RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp.spin13:18RoulettaWhat are going to do, drop or shoot?13:18RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:19RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:19RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?13:19RoulettaSix chambered revolver...13:19RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp.spin13:19RoulettaDrop, shoot, shuffle, or raise?13:19RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:19RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:19RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?13:19RoulettaOf all the gambling games I've played here, this is the best.13:19RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp!spin13:19RoulettaDrop or shoot?13:20RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:20RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:20RoulettaWell that was sad.13:20RoulettaI ever tell you all that I speak French?13:20RoulettaOf all the users here, Sophiedp has been picked!spin13:20RoulettaDrop, shoot, shuffle, or raise?13:21RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:21RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:21Rouletta* Rouletta coughs.13:21RoulettaOf all the gambling games I've played here, this is the best.13:21RoulettaGet ready for me Sophiedp, because I'm ready for you.spin13:21RoulettaDrop, shoot, shuffle, or raise?13:21RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:21RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:21RoulettaHm.13:21RoulettaOh, by the way, if someone dies, the drinks are on me.13:21RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp.spin13:21RoulettaWould you like to drop, shoot, or shuffle?13:22RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:22RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:22RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?13:22RoulettaAny of you fine looking people here single?13:22RoulettaGet ready for me Sophiedp, because I'm ready for you.spin13:22RoulettaWhat are going to do, drop or shoot?13:23RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:23RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:23RoulettaHm.13:23RoulettaHm...13:23Rouletta* Rouletta slides the gun over to Sophiedp.spin13:23RoulettaYou want to drop, shoot, or shuffle?13:23RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:24RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:24Rouletta* Rouletta coughs.13:24RoulettaSpinning the gun...13:24RoulettaAnyone want to bet Sophiedp is going to shoot themselves? Better do it now.spin13:24RoulettaWhat are you planning on doing?13:24RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:24RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:24RoulettaAnyone up for some drinks?13:24RoulettaOh, by the way, if someone dies, the drinks are on me.13:24RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp!spin13:24RoulettaDecide what you're doing.13:25Sophiedpshoot the spam bot13:25RoulettaIs that a click I hear?13:25RoulettaOh, by the way, if someone dies, the drinks are on me.13:25RoulettaGo, Sophiedp, it's all you!spin13:25RoulettaShuffle, drop, or shoot?13:25RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:25RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:25RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?13:25RoulettaHm...13:25RoulettaI hope you're ready Sophiedp, because you're up!spin13:25RoulettaYou got two choices, drop or shoot?13:26RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:26RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:26RoulettaHm.13:26Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on the floor.13:26RoulettaThink fast Sophiedp!spin13:26RoulettaWould you like to drop, shoot, or shuffle?13:26RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:27RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:27RoulettaSo, anyone else up for getting shot?13:27RoulettaSix chambered revolver...13:27Rouletta* Rouletta slides the gun over to Sophiedp.spin13:27RoulettaYou got two choices, drop or shoot?13:27RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:27Sophiedpshoot13:27RoulettaDon't worry Sophiedp, I know other ways to blow your mind.13:27RoulettaOf all the gambling games I've played here, this is the best.13:27RoulettaCongratulations Sophiedp, you've been chosen!spin13:27RoulettaDrop or shoot?13:28RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin13:28RoulettaSkipping Sophiedp due to inactivity.13:28RoulettaAnyone up for some drinks?13:28RoulettaSpinning the gun...13:28RoulettaThe gun is pointing at Sophiedp, you're up.spin13:28RoulettaWould you like to drop, shoot, or shuffle?13:29RoulettaSophiedp, you have 10 seconds to make your decision.spin ~Andrey Andrey has joined the chat.~13:29RoulettaHowdy Andrey Andrey.13:29Sophiedpshoot the spam bot13:29RoulettaFuck.Category:Game logs